Grounded
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: The tall list of Jack Sparrow and his previous loves but how one woman could change it all and keep him from flying away. J/E. One-Shot.


**A/N: Simple one-shot, nothing too special.**

**Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

There have been many a women that Jack Sparrow has fallen in love with over the years. None more so than a certain Pirate King by the lovely name of Elizabeth Swann. But she was not the only one…

Throughout his lifetime, Jack had been beaten down by the cruelty of women using his heart, taking it, making it feel cherished, and then returning it, always missing a part of what it once had. It made him empty and after years of those treacherously traumatizing trysts, he decided it was enough.

First, there was Amelia, or Amy, as he called her. He met the dame in England while he was still working for the company. Amy was a beauty with soft, caramel colored eyes framed by cascading red hair which contrasted with her perfect pale face. Jack had courted her and thought she was the one.

Then came the time for him to transfer the cargo. With his refusal and turn to piracy, he knew he couldn't go anywhere near England. Beckett might have had the nerve to brand him again. So, in the dead of night, the Pearl made port in a small, secluded bay and he set out to find Amy. When she opened the door and saw him, he got a rightly hard slap on the face. The first of many that he would experience in his lifetime.

"_What are you doing here, you… you pirate!" she shouted, her face growing red, matching her hair._

_Jack raised up his hands in defeat. "It's me, Amy. It's Jack."_

_She squinted her eyes. Sure enough, it was Jack Sparrow. And sure enough, she closed the door, shouting something about the law and other nonsense about making sure to follow it and how she didn't want to be courted by a fugitive._

The same dame ended up marrying an old bloke who couldn't make her happy and, at nights, she found herself missing him. And Jack did, too. But not for long.

Mariana came along, a Portuguese vixen who had been traveling on a merchant ship, making her way to the colony of Brazil. On one of his 'unlawful' raids, instead of gold and silver, he found a dark-headed treasure. And she was beautiful. A lass with a fiery spirit and an accent to die for. Their relationship was far less formal than with Amy and instead of courting, they instantly became lovers.

Until Mariana talked about having children and starting a family to one day settle in Brazil. That word… "settle". Not exactly in the vocabulary of a twenty-four year old successful pirate.

"_Think of it, Jack. A little boy with your eyes, running around in the grass." She said, rolling her r's the way she knew he loved. But not even an accent could get him to back down._

So, Mariana did end up in her desired destination but before she even turned around, Jack was on his way to the horizon.

Giselle. Dear, lovely Giselle. All she ever wanted was to be with him, no strings attached. No children, no marriage, just him. And she reassured him many times that she did not have that motherly instinct. And this time, strangely enough, Jack was the one who wanted more commitment. He really liked Giselle but felt as though at any point in his life she could just leave. The idea scared him. After all, although he'd never admit it, he didn't like to be alone.

But she would have none of it. It wasn't in her nature, she had said. He fulfilled her wish to be dropped off at Tortuga where she hoped to put her unattached nature to good, profitable use. He had missed her those first few weeks but got distracted with looting and what not.

Then, the mutiny came along. He was truly broken at that time but a blonde-haired angel had come into his life and brought him the confidence he had once lost. Camille had a small house in Nassau, where he ended up after aimlessly wandering the world. She took him in and boosted his ego in a way no one else had.

She was the only thing that kept him from going over the edge. After months of a tender relationship, she sensed his longing every time they passed the sea on their evening walks. It killed her inside that she was keeping him from what he truly loved. One night, during their walks, she decided to set him free.

"_You love her, don't you?" she asked, but it was more of a statement than a question._

_He turned from the ocean to look at her beautiful face. "Who, love?"_

"_The sea. You look at her with more emotion than I've ever seen you look at me." She whispered as the tears began to flow._

"_No, you know I care for you." He cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away._

_A small smile graced her lips. "I know. But it's not enough. You deserve more." She removed his hands from her face. "Go back to her, it's for the best."_

And he did. He had a good ten years left before he had to worry about Jones so he might as well enjoy it.

And he did. With a little help from Elaine, Nadia, Lynn, Jordan, Abigail, Lillian, Rachel, Marguerite, Jocelyn, Cherie, Victoria, Sasha, Francesca, and Katherine.

Elaine, the seamstress from England.

Nadia, the Italian beauty.

Lynn, the one who never said she loved him. Jordan, the one who said it too much.

Abigail, the one who ran away. Lillian, the Irish girl who never wanted to leave.

Rachel, the first one to fall in love with someone else. And Marguerite, the one who swore she would never love another.

Jocelyn, the independent woman. Cherie, the one who depended on others.

Victoria and Sasha, the two sisters who fought over him.

Francesca, the first one he ever fought for. And Katherine, the last one he fought for.

Until a spitfire named Elizabeth came along.

And then it was _he_ who said he loved her too much. _He_ the one who never wanted to leave. The one who _swore_ to never love another. The one who depended _entirely_ on her. The one who fought for _her_. The one who would _always_ fight for her.

He was a Sparrow, made for freedom and constant flight, but this Swan was the only one who kept him grounded and the only one who ever would.

* * *

**A/N: Sparrabeth forever! Now go review, please! : )**


End file.
